The vertebrae of the human spine are generally arranged in a column, with an intervertebral disc disposed between each. These intervertebral discs transmit forces and perform a “cushioning” function. As a result of the stresses and strains continuously applied to the intervertebral discs, as well as disease, degeneration and/or deformity is relatively common. Typically, diseased, degenerated, and/or deformed intervertebral discs are treated by removal and the insertion of an implant, anatomical (i.e. a bone graft) or mechanical (i.e. a biocompatible insert), in the associated intervertebral space. The adjacent vertebrae are preferably immobilized using a plate, such as a cervical plate, during bone graft or biocompatible insert placement and subsequently until they fuse, for example.
Conventional cervical plates typically include a plurality of screw holes and one or more access holes, through which one or more bone grafts or other biocompatible inserts are placed. These cervical plates may span one or multiple levels, with a level defined by the presence of an intervertebral space, and are secured to the vertebrae of the spine using a plurality of bone screws. Absent some sort of locking mechanism, these bone screws tend to reverse thread, or back out, over time. This reverse threading or backing out is obviously problematic. Various locking mechanisms exist in the art for preventing reverse threading or backing out, and typically involve the use of polymeric bushings, securing caps, securing cover plates, novel thread designs, and the like that prevent the bone screws from disengaging the vertebrae and/or cervical plate subsequent to installation. Many of these locking mechanisms are ineffective, overly complicated, cumbersome to implement, and/or unnecessarily expensive. Thus, what is still needed in the art is a robust, simple, and inexpensive cervical plate locking mechanism.